Shooting Star of Death
by tippytoes
Summary: A wish on a shooting star turns his life upside down, and things went downhill from there...ReiKai . R&R! Hiatus
1. Chapter One

DragonBlade: Yay, I finally got this up! Anyway, this is just something I thought of in the middle of the night, so, enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Shooting Star Of Death  
  
Summary: one night, Rei and Kai are out on the roof, they saw a shooting star and Kai made a wish, to be with Rei eternity. But then, just because of a little mistake, his life was messed up and ended. Rei grieves over his death, but then Kai comes back.........somehow. Can they really be separated by death? Or not?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own?  
  
Chapter 1: A Shooting Star  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Damn Biovalt, damn Boris, damn Voltaire. The Russian tournament is over and they're in jail, so why am I so worried? All my problems are over, well, maybe not the one that includes a certain beautiful neko-jin. Right after the tournament ended, I realized that I LIKED him. Oh heck, who am I kidding? I love him, but he could never love me back, could he..........? No.  
  
I was sitting at the edge of the roof, looking down from top of the hotel. It was pretty high, 14 floors to be exact, but who cares? Nobody. That's right, nobody cares about the emotionless bastard Kai.  
  
I bet that if I jump down right now, no one will notice. They'd just think "hey, is something missing?", shrug, and continue on with their lives. Nobody was ever there for me, but I wish someone, anyway, were.  
  
I sighed and laid back, my legs still dangling down at the edge of the roof. I yawned, I was pretty tired, and hungry since I haven't eaten in a long time. I looked up at the stars. Wow, I never noticed how beautiful they are. As id they were tears of angels, glistering in the sky. They all looked the same, all happy looking. I guess they never get lonely. They have friends all around them, they all had other friends around them. And then one particularly shiny star caught my eyes. And it wasn't like the other ones either, for it looked........ lonely. Yes, lonely. There were no other stars around it, not one. Only darkness. Darkness that's threatening to consume it whole, not leaving a single clue that anything was ever there. But it still shone brightly, fighting the shadow, not losing nor winning, but fighting.  
  
I'm kind of like that star, I realized. Fighting....... fighting. Afraid to show my true self to anyone. Afraid to get hurt again.  
  
I was so deep in me thoughts that I didn't realize that another figure was approaching me. Only when he was feet away when I here his footsteps. I was surprised, but didn't let it show when I looked from the corner of my eyes and discovered that it was non other than, Rei Kon.  
  
Despite of that, I was somehow..... relieved. Maybe it's the fact that I was feeling kind of lonely, I don't really know. I 'hn'ed and turned my gaze back to the peaceful, yet frightening, night's sky.  
  
Peaceful, yes. From afar, all you see is a bright light, dancing in the shadows, somehow calming to a person. But it's really a dangerous bomb of the universe, ready to explode any second, and if you're too close, you'd be blast into the unknown darkness of the universe, then, it becomes frightening. It's like a lost soul, and when it losses the fight, it disappears, forever.  
  
I was so deep in thought (again), I forgot that the neko-jin was next to me. "Hey there Kai," he said softly and sat down next to me, "aren't you afraid that you're going to fall down?"  
  
I looked at him, his golden eyes were filled with, concern? Hmph.  
  
"No," I replied coldly and returned my gaze back to the stars.  
  
He sighed, "Kai," he said with a puppy-dog face, "please?"  
  
Damn it, just damn it. Why did he have to do this to me?! I give up! I 'hn'ed again and scooted up a little so my whole body is on the roof. "Happy?" I looked at him a bit irritated.  
  
Rei smiled and laid down next to me so that his head was next to mine, "yeah, happy," I blushed when he turned to looked at me and quickly looked back at the star filled sky.  
  
Rei chuckled slightly, "What's so funny?!" I asked angrily.  
  
Rei sighed and looked at the stars like I'm doing, "nothing."  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~ Rei's POV  
  
We, as in the BladeBreakers, were all worried about Kai. We know he's been up on the roof doing who knows what most of the days and nights. He's been like this ever since the Russian Tournament was over. And he had barely eaten anything. Id he continues to act this way, it won't be good for his health. So we decided to have on of us talk to him, and guess who was chosen? Me.  
  
What a surprise ne? I was really nervous, they thought it was because of the fact that Kai is our cold-hearted ice captain and I might get killed spending time alone with him. But that's not the reason. The real reason is that I have a crush on him. Ok, I'm passed the crush, I love him, ever since he joined the team. Sure, he's a bit cold on the outside, but I know he's nice on the inside. He has always helped the team through our toughest times. Sure, he's harsh, bit it was for our own good. Not only that, but he's beautiful. I know the ice mask that he puts on is fake, and that I can break through it someday, and I will.  
  
My heart was pounding faster than ever when I reached the door that leads to the roof. I took a deep breath and opened it. I looked around, the view was beautiful, I can see the whole city from here! The sky is beautiful today too, filled with stars. Then I saw Kai, ruby eyes looked at me and back to the sky. He hasn't had much sleep, for I could see the dark circles under his eyes. I also noticed that he has lost weight. That worried me. I also noticed that his legs where dangling off the edge. 'What if' thoughts rushed into my head. What if he fell down? What if he loses his balance? What if......? I stopped myself and slowed walked to his side. "Hey there Kai," I said softly, trying not to startle him, and sat down, "aren't you afraid that you're going to fall down?"  
  
He looked at me with those ruby orbs, "No."  
  
I sighed, "Kai, please?"  
  
Yes! That worked! He 'hn'ed and obeyed, "happy?" he also added.  
  
I lay down next to him, yes, next to an angel like him, I am happy. "Yeah, happy," I replied. I looked at him, causing him to blush for some reason. I chuckled, he looked really cute when he blushes.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I lift my gaze back to the star filled sky and away from Kai. A few minutes passed in silence, I was just to ask him what he's been doing lately when I saw a shooting star shot through the sky. "Look!" I pointed, "A shooting star! They say that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it'll some true. So, make a wish Kai!"  
  
Well, my wish was that Kai would love me back, it's a silly wish, I know, but I just hoped that it would come true. I looked over to Kai, and was surprised with what I saw on his face. A smile.  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~ Kai's POV  
  
Rei pointed out the shooting star and told me to make a wish. I...I wish that I could be with Rei forever. And I did what I haven't done in a really long time. I smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonBlade: Weeeeell? Do you like it? Hate it? Don't know? Tell me!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

This chapter is really, REALLY weird. I wrote the first bit a few years ago. Oh yeah, it has been that long hasn't it? Oops. But anyways. Extreme OOCness and corniness --; Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions, any at all, for a new title, you're welcome to tell me :D

Thank you to all of those who reviewed! You have no idea how much that means to me. I basically feed off of review XD

Sorry for such a long wait. I really tried to write a bunch, but darn that brain block. I didn't even have any idea what I was going to do for school, so of course I didn't get to work on any of my fics. But now it's summer break (yay!), so hopefully I'll be updating more. HOPEFULLY. Anyways, enjoy -

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rei's POV

Hm, I wonder what made Kai smile. I've never seen him smile before. He usually just gives people a smirk. I couldn't help but smile too. He looked almost innocent when he smiled. He should do it more often.

"Did you make a wish Kai?" I asked him, teasingly. Imagine my surprise when he not only didn't glare, but answered as well.

"Hn." Well, yeah, of course he'd say that.

I watched him as he breathed in and out, the smile never leaving his lisp. I turned away and my smile quickly faded as I remembered why I'm here. "Kai?" No response, but I continued anyway. "What have you been doing up here? We were kind of worried since you weren't there for dinner." Still no answer. "Kai?" I turned to look at him, only to find him asleep. I chuckled slightly. I was lad, actually. I didn't really want an answer to my question.

I saw Kai shiver slightly and turn over. It was pretty windy out here; we should be heading in before Kai catches a cold. Before, I would have laughed at the thought of our stoic captain getting sick, but after learning just a fragment of his past, the thought scared me.

Putting a hand on his slender shoulder, I shook him. I know Kai was a light sleeper, but he did not respond. I called out his name, but still he did not move. Frowning I put a hand on his forehead and the other on my own. He didn't seem to have a temperature. He must be just tired.

"Come on, Kai," I shook him once again, "You're going to make me carry you back. I know you don't want that, Mr. Oh-So-Tough-But-Sleeps-Like-A-Baby."

After another few minutes of trying to wake up our duo-haired leader, and failing pretty badly, I sighed. "Alright, you're making me do this." Knelling beside him, I pulled one of his arms around my neck. I slid one of my arms under his back and the other under his knees, preparing to carry him back inside, bridal style (I laugh at the thought, but that was the only way I could think of to get a sleeping Kai inside).

Readying myself, I though, oh man, I'm going to feel so sorry for my back. Breath in, breath out. Alright, here we go. To my surprise, Kai wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be. In fact, he's actually pretty light, VERY light. Maybe even too light. _I'll ask him about it later_.

Suddenly, to my surprise, the boy/teen/blader in my arms hugged me around the neck, and nuzzled into my shoulder. Oh my God, he looks so cute (and gorgeous) like that, but of course, I would never tell him that since I value my life. "Uh, Kai?" The beautiful, I mean, KAI, snuggled closer, until his body was flushed against mine. Well, as flushed together as you can get in a position like this.

For a moment, I actually considered ravishing him right then and there, but I shook those thoughts away (and stay out!). If the others see us like this, I could just die, and I'm sure Kai could kill them for me (not that I WANT them to be killed or anything. Right). I looked down at the bundle in my arms desperately, but he still did not stir.

Taking another deep breath, I walked downstairs, praying to the Fates, or whoever was watching me that no one would come and see us like this. I almost dropped Kai when I heard Max and Tyson talking around the corner. Quickly turning around and going the other, longer way, to Kai's room, I reached my destination without further complications. Despite of Kai's weight (or lack of, I should say), my arms were tired and I laid him in the bed after coming into the room. Thank God the door wasn't locked.

I sighed in relief. I guess I was lucky that Kai didn't wake up during our little trip. That would be worse than having anyone see us…probably. I shook my arms and sat on the chair in front of the small desk. It gave a loud creak, much to my distress. My eyes caught some slight movement from the bed and I glanced at Kai. He shifted a little and those ruby orbs cracked slightly, but was immediately squeezed close and a hand was lifted to cover his eyes. A moan escaped those full lips and the slender figure turned on his side, his eyes blinking open and adjusting to the light. I froze in that little chair. My eyes caught his, and for what seemed like an eternity, there was nothing but silence.

I was captivated by those ruby gems. Even though his face (which is quite pretty as well) was emotionless, Kai's beautiful eyes were like burning flames. A shock ran down my body and I couldn't help it when my face started to heat up.

"I, well, you, outside, asleep, carried, here…yeah." I tried to explain, stammering and out of words. But Kai, being the mysterious guy that he was, understood my random fragments of something called a sentence.

"You _carried_ me inside!" Kai was flustered, which is quite cute. He was turned toward me, leaning on his elbow, the sleep slapped out of him by embarrassment. His cheeks were tinged pink with a blush and those red pedaled lips were slightly apart. His body was positioned in a rather shy (and very sexy position. His silky hair framed his face delicately. He looked like an angel, and the sight made my think naughty thoughts (no, bad Rei! Bad!).

I wasn't too sure what I should say. Do I value my life? I believe so. Do I want to lie to Kai? No, no really. Is there a way to keep my life and not lie to him? Probably not. Before I could think, my big blabbering mouth did everything for me. "Um…Yes?" Then I quickly added, realizing my fatal mistake, "But don't worry! I made sure no one saw us." _So hopefully you won't kill anyone now. Especially not me. PLEASE don't kill me?_ I added in my mind.

But much to my surprise, the center of all my thoughts just groaned as if he had a very bad headache and laid back down. He pulled his arm up in an attempt to hide his face, but I could still see that adorable blush beneath. I almost giggled at his cuteness. Almost. I watched him as he peeked out from underneath his arms at the blinking clock by the bed. "God to sleep, Rei," His silky voice woke me from my daze as he desperately tried to change the subject, "We start training early tomorrow "

There's the Kai we all know and love! Well, know, anyway. Who loves training? …Forget I asked that. Even though we have no tournaments or matches coming up, it's still all about training with this guy. I miss that cute blush already! Oh well, he's still as sexy as heel and I can't complain for that.

"Yes, sir!" I stood up from the chair and reached for the door not far away. Turning back fro one more glance, I saw Kai lying on the bed, arms still covering his face. His pants hung low on his hips while his shirt shriveled up his stomach, leaving a sliver of the pale and naked flesh underneath. I stopped out of the room and couldn't resist teasing him through the open door. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

The other dug the pillow out from under his head and hurled it at me. Anticipating this, I shut the door behind me right on time, before the pillow of doom could lead me to my death. Grinning, I walked back to my own room, which was just down the hall in this hotel, dreaming of a certain red-eyed angel.

* * *

Yes, it's kind of short for such a long wait, I'm really sorry (again). And the more you review the faster I'll have things up! So please please please leave a comment :D It's my inspiration and my fuel - 


End file.
